


haha and then what ;)

by orphan_account



Series: an assortment of phan smut [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also top!phil, fucking in a target bathroom, hella romantic, it's literally all just porn, sexting i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d & p work at target, phil gets bored and starts texting his boyfriend, secksy tymes ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	haha and then what ;)

Working at Target is fucking awful.   
The customers, whether they're crusty white moms or impatient teenage boys buying their girlfriends shitty cards, are always obnoxious.   
Everyone buys the same things, so there's never any variety.   
My hours are so long that I've started hearing the click-chung-ki of the register in my sleep.   
And nothing. Ever. Happens.   
The only redeeming factor of my soul-destroying job is that my boyfriend Dan works three registers over. Our Target is in a very conservative, right-winged area, so we've kept our relationship pretty secretive around our work, but that doesn't mean we don't text each other during quiet times. Like now. 

Me:  
dannnnnn im so bored

bear<3:  
sorry babe there's this grumpy white mom heading my way brb

Me:   
but my last customer bought like six boxes of condoms and he has a better sex life than me

bear<3:  
phil shhhh grumpy white mom didn't like how I was on my phone

I shoot him a glance as subtly as I can. We lock eyes for a moment, and I try to telepathically remind him of my subtle hint about our sex life. He glances down again, blushing slightly. 

bear<3:  
phil no we can't risk fucking at work

Me:  
ugggggh pleassse I can't focus bc all I can think of is monday night, with u all tied up on my bed........

I look up just in time to see his reaction to my text. His blush deepens at the memory and a tiny sigh escapes his lips. 

bear<3:  
stoppppp ur gonna give me a boner

Me:  
that's the plan, babe

He doesn't respond. I know that if I get him horny enough, he'll be desperate for sex no matter where we are, so I start going into detail. 

Me:  
remember monday night? with ur wrists tied to my headboard, all spread out for me to fuck u senseless?

He doesn't respond, but I can see his blush spreading to his neck as my text stirs up the memory. 

Me:  
come on danny boy, I know u haven't forgotten already...u were begging me to fuck u as soon as ur pants were off

Again, he doesn't text me back, but when I glance up his eyes are closed. Neither of us particularly care about this job - it's just a way to earn pocket change really - and we both have our break in a few minutes. I continue reminding him of the details from Monday night. 

Me:  
u squirmed so much, do u still have marks on ur wrists from the handcuffs?

He checks my text but pretends to ignore it, "casually" rubbing his wrists. I already knew my answer was yes. 

Me:  
maybe I can find something to tie u up with here...would u like that, danny boy?

He catches my eye again and gives a tiny nod. I know I've got him now. 

Me:  
break is in seven minutes. meet me in the single person bathroom over by kitchenware

He nods lightly, face still red and heated. I take the next few minutes as a chance to keep teasing him. 

Me:  
but we can't have you making too much noise or we'll be caught...I can grab a bandana from the kids section to keep u quiet...

bear<3:  
phil stop I already agreed to this u don't have to make me harder than I am

Me:  
oh no baby, have u forgotten who's in control? I'll stop when I want to...

I glance up again. He's letting out a gentle sigh, eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control. 

Me:  
maybe I can grab some zip ties for ur wrists too, just so we know for sure who's in control

bear<3:  
I can get them

Me:  
good boy. you just love being dominated, don't you

bear<3:  
just for you daddy

Me:  
I'm going to take good care of u, danny boy 

bear<3:  
please daddy 

Me:  
if ur a good boy we'll leave the gag off. u know how much I love ur noises

bear<3:  
u could record me, daddy

Me:  
dirty boy...of course

Finally, it's time for our break. My next shift is in an hour, as is Dan's. I hand over the register to the next poor soul and subtly make my way over to the kids section, snatching a red bandana, and then strolling casually to the single bathroom. Kitchenware is right by kids toys, while hardware is across the store, so I get there before Dan. I start unbuttoning my shirt when he opens the door.   
Immediately, I slam him into the wall next to the door, holding his hands above his head with one hand and locking the bathroom with the other.   
"Are you recording on your phone, baby?" I whisper. He nods weakly. I reach into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and the zip ties tantalisingly slow and placing them on the little shelf above the sink.   
"Aren't you going to tie me up, daddy?" His voice is already low and breathy.  
"Not yet, baby. I'm going to make you desperate first."  
With that, I press my lips onto his. He parts his lips instantly, giving me access to his mouth. I gently run my tongue over the sensitive roof of his mouth and he shudders. Dan sucks on my bottom lip, breathing heavily.   
I release his hands and start rucking up his shirt. He pulls away just long enough for me to yank it over his head. I press my bare chest against his, mercilessly dominating the kiss. His hands weave into my hair, tugging at the short strands by the nape of my neck. My arms slip around his hips, pulling his as close as I can. Our tongues wrestle, slipping between each of our mouths.   
"Daddy..." He breathes into my mouth. "Daddy, please..."  
I latch my lips onto his neck, sucking a bruise onto a spot that can easily be covered by his collar. Dan moans as I start kissing my way down his body, taking extra care over his nipples. His moaning turns dangerously loud and I abruptly straighten up.   
"What did I say about staying quiet?" I murmur into his ear, my hands still resting on his chest. "We'll have to make sure you know who's in control here, Danny boy..."  
I lead him over to the sink and take the zip ties. He helps me fasten them onto his wrists, securing his hands by the sink head. In his new restrained position, he's bent over slightly. Perfect.   
"Look in that mirror, baby. Look at how I can destroy you."  
Dan whimpers. "I want to watch you fuck me, daddy..."  
"Shhh, baby," I whisper. "Be patient, Danny boy."  
I roughly tug his pants and boxers down and squat down, tracing teasingly over his entrance. He starts whining in anticipation. I know he's already pretty stretched from Monday, so I'm not worried about the lack of lube and I stick one finger in. It only takes a few seconds of careful probing before Dan keens loudly.   
Encouraged, I lean down slightly and add my tongue. We'd done rimming a few times before, and each time Dan simply couldn't handle it. Sure enough, as I flit my tongue in and out, he starts moaning again.   
"Oh - fuck - daddy p-please -"  
I keep working my tongue into him, curling up in the inside and lapping at his hole. By now I'd removed my finger, instead using my hands to tease his balls. He's breathing heavily, gulping for air between moans. His moaning makes me almost painfully hard. I wasn't lying when I said I love his noises.   
I straighten up again and pull my pants and briefs down. Dan glances behind to watch me step forward.   
"Oh - yes, daddy, please, fuck me daddy -"  
"I will, baby," I say. "I want you to watch yourself, okay? Watch yourself in the mirror...see what I see."  
I lick my hand and slide it over my newly exposed cock before lining up behind him. "Ready, Danny boy?"  
He catches my eye in the mirror. "Yes, daddy, fuck me please."  
I push into him tantalisingly slow. Dan's face contorts into the epitome of ecstasy. "Look at yourself, baby. Look at what I can do to you."  
After a torturous minute, I bottom out and start pulling back. Soon we pick up some speed.   
"Oh - oh - uhn - uhn - daddy -"  
Dan starts thrusting back, meeting my thrusts partway, sending me deeper into him. I'm keeping myself steady with my hands clinging to his hips but I can feel my knees getting weak.   
I can tell that he's going to cum soon. Whenever he's close, his daddy kink becomes insanely exaggerated.   
"Daddy - oh - uhn - am I your - your good baby b-boy?"  
Similarly, I become exaggeratedly dominant when I'm getting close. "No, baby...you've b-been a very n-naughty boy...I suppose I'll h-have to p-punish you for your b-bad behaviour..."  
I pull out quickly and raise my hand.   
"Daddy - oh daddy, I've been so naughty, punish me daddy..."  
I spank him twice on the ass, leaving two red handprints. Dan shrieks out of pleasure and pain.   
"D-daddy! Punish me, d-daddy, I'm such a b-bad boy..."  
I slam back into him without warning, shoving my full length inside. He practically screams, clutching the sink for dear life while I pound into him. "Oh - oh - uhn - fuck me daddy - fuck me like the n-naughty boy I am -"  
My hips pump back and forth like a piston. Sweat drips into my eyes, adding to the blurriness from being so close to orgasm. Precome has started dripping onto the floor from Dan's cock.   
"Daddy - oh - daddy please - I'm going to c-cum soon -"  
"Not yet baby - n-not until I s-say so -"  
I can barely see his wrists through my pre-orgasm haze but I can tell that there will be red marks for a while.   
"Uhn - daddy - I want to touch myself so bad - please daddy -"  
He strains at the zip ties but they hold tight.   
"You want someone to t-touch you, is that it?" Without waiting for a response, I reach for his neglected cock and start jacking him in time with my thrusts. Dan cries out, torn between fucking my hand and being fucked. "Oh - you're such a good boy - I'm going to fill you up so that m-my cum leaks out o-of you...would y-you like that, b-baby boy?"  
"Y-yes daddy -"  
"Cum for m-me, baby," I order. "Watch yourself c-cum for me..."  
Immediately, thick ropes of white shoot from Dan's cock, spraying into the sink and all over the floor. He screams out, clenching around me, and the sudden tightness sends me over as well. I'm seeing white, filling him up completely. Streams of cum roll down his thighs, leaking from his asshole. Dan slumps over the sink, watching me ride out the last few moments of ecstasy in the mirror.   
I pull out carefully and snip the zip ties, gently examining his wrists to make sure there's no blood. He straightens up tiredly, mewling softly at the empty feeling in his ass.   
"Did I do well...daddy?"  
I kiss him tenderly. "Of course, baby, you're amazing."  
Together we put our clothes back on and try to wipe off any cum that may have gotten on us. We don't bother trying to clean up the bathroom - there were probably many dudes before us who used this shitty bathroom to jack off. Right before Dan leaves, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him again, brushing my lips over his eyelids, planting tiny kisses on his jawline, nibbling gently on his ear. He loves when I treat him like a china doll after a rough fuck.   
"We still on for round two tonight?" I ask.   
"Of course, baby. Anything new you've got planned?"  
"Nah," I say softly. "I'm thinking kinky bathroom sex is enough kinkiness for one day."  
He plants a final kiss on my lips and then brushes out the door. After a few minutes so as to not seem suspicious, I follow suit. 

-a few weeks later-  
[dan]  
"Hey Dan, can I use your phone as a calculator? My register is being fritzy and it won't add up the totals."  
Kyle, the asshole who works at the register next to mine, walks over and grabs my phone anyway before I can say no. I've been texting Phil on it, so it isn't locked. He'd wanted me to send him the recording from a few weeks ago, so the recording is the only thing open.   
Kyle raises an eyebrow. "What's this, Dan?"  
I try to take my phone back. "Give it back, asshole."  
Kyle smirks. "Ooh, what's on Danny's phone that he doesn't want me to see?"  
My body twitches involuntarily at the word "Danny", since the only time anyone calls me that is Phil when his dick is up my ass, but luckily Kyle doesn't notice.   
"Is it a secret sappy song you're working on?" Kyle mocks. "Or a shitty love poem you wrote?"  
Batting my hands away, he presses play. There's a soft thud, followed by a click, and then I hear Phil's voice.   
"Are you recording on your phone, baby?"  
Kyle turns to me, confusion leaking into his triumphant expression. "The fuck is this, Howell?"  
I don't answer, instead trying to grab my phone. Kyle pushes me away. The recording keeps playing, slightly muffled by our scuffle. I hear Phil saying "...make you desperate first."  
My face pales. The only sounds coming from my phone are heavy breathing, rustling fabric, lips smacking and the odd moan until I hear my own voice whisper, "Daddy...daddy please..."  
Kyle stares at me in shock. "Is that you, Howell?"  
My own moans start filtering out of the tinny speakers. Kyle is frozen in surprise. It would be the perfect moment to grab my phone and run, but I'm frozen as well.   
Neither of us can move as the recording continues. Mortifyingly, I start getting a boner from listening. Soon, the only sounds coming from my phone are the slapping of skin on skin, more heavy breathing and moaning, plus the occasional "uhn - oh - uhn - daddy please -"  
Kyle, to my surprise, has gone pale too. "Howell - is that you?"  
I swallow.   
His face splits into a triumphant grin. "HA! Oh my god, you fucking GAYLORD! Jesus Christ, you fag, why the hell would you record this?"  
I summon all of my courage and retort, "To remind myself that no matter how gay I am, I'm still getting more sex than you. Good day."  
With that, I snatch my phone and walk out of what will probably end up as my last day at Target. But with what Phil's got planned for tonight, I can't bring myself to care.


End file.
